


Sweet liar

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: .....kind of, Doggy Style, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, Truth or Dare, improper use of the song "sweet liar", lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Oh, come on Yama-chan,” Inoo said, fanning himself with his hand. He had long been gone, eyes clouded over from a little too much alcohol. “This is going to be fun. I’ve never seen Hikaru be sexy before.”





	Sweet liar

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone surprised this is more Hikaru porn?? Cause I'm not. I keep getting tempted with ideas for him and I have to write them.....

Yamada didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. 

How Chinen eyes darted around the group of them, a little smirk tugging at him lips. It was all an act, a little show, because Chinen had long decided what his dare would be far before their little game of truth or dare started. It was only a matter of time before he spun the bottle and the head pointed on Hikaru. 

“Hikaru,” he said, his mouth wrapping around each of those syllables. “I dare you to do a strip tease for Ryosuke.” He looked Yamada straight in the eye. “And no touching on your part unless you want Hikaru to start over.”

“This isn’t my dare,” Yamada said, anger flowing through it far more than he liked. “You can’t order me around, and I refuse. Hikaru isn’t giving me a lap dance.”

“Oh, come on Yama-chan,” Inoo said, fanning himself with his hand. He had long been gone, eyes clouded over from a little too much alcohol. “This is going to be fun. I’ve never seen Hikaru be sexy before.”

Yabu laughed. “He kept doing all of those hips rolls for Masquerade. He can definitely do sexy.”

Hikaru was on the other side of the room, whispering into Keito’s ear for whatever reason, and it made a little bought of jealousy flare up in Yamada’s stomach. The two of them being so close, Hikaru smiling so close to Keito’s face, he wanted to reach across and strangle the pair of them. Keito said something back, words he couldn’t hear across the room, and started digging around in his bag.

“We’re not doing this,” Yamada snapped. “I refuse.”

“I don’t,” Hikaru said. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged the thick material off. “I really don’t wanna do the punishment dare.”

“Then I’ll do it for you,” Yamada said. “I don’t care.”

Hikaru looked at Chinen, and the younger boy shook his head. “Referee says no deal.”

“Shouldn’t my feelings count?” Yamada huffed.

“No,” Chinen said, motioning for him to get up. “Now get on the couch so we can get a good view.”

Takaki and Daiki had already given up their seats, knees tucked under their chins as they waited for the show to start. Yamada merely sighed and sunk into the hotel’s couch, fingers fidgeting as he waited for the punishment to begin.

Hikaru motioned for Keito to press play, his own iPod taking over the speakers they had been using to blast music all night long.

The first few notes hit his ears, and he wanted to smack Keito for agreeing to this. He knew that song, knew it well. He had every part in the beginning where Keito came in, his low voice speaking English words he was sure half of their fans wouldn’t understand.

Hikaru moved his hips to the music, skirting the curves of his body. One traveled south, swallowing the curves of his stomach, the dips and valleys hidden by his plain t-shirt, and settled around hip. The other traveled up, caressing his chest and neck, fingers escaping to the confines of his hair.

By the time Chinen’s vocals came in, sweet whisperings that Yamada’s own took over, Yamada was ready to kill his friend, both of them, any of them that were watching and not stopping this train of embarrassment from happening. 

He turned around, feet wide, as he bent forwards. Those hands, too sexy in their own right, tugged the edge up his shirt up, so anyone could watch the curve of his ass as he danced along to the music. He swung his hips low, working them along with every little beat, every little drop of the hat. 

When Yamada least expected it, Hikaru’s hand smacked the back of his own ass, and the smirk he gave set fire to Yamada’s own body. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning at the action.

The hatred he felt throughout his own body was immeasurable. The beat coursed through the speakers. The lyrics infected every orifice of his body that they came in contact with. 

He knew why Chinen did it. It was plain enough to see. The youngest member of the group has a little idea stuck in his head. How Yamada was madly in love with Hikaru as well as the other way around, and it was his duty to bring true love together. No matter how Yamada protested to Chinen’s crazy ideas on how to get the two together, Chinen didn’t listen. Just went on his own way to have the two fuck out their feelings.

The chorus hit, and Hikaru’s hands were teasing the edges of his shirt, showing off hints of his chest each time Yamada’s eyes managed to catch them. Until his hand kept tugging, up and up and up, settling around his chest, so Yamada could see the full package.

It was hard not to lick his lips, keep himself from showing any emotion whatsoever as Hikaru rolled his hips. Hikaru was a work of art, one he wouldn’t mind staring at for hours in a museum. Especially not when he threw in one of his little thrusts like their Masquerade music video. 

Show me, show me, show me crooned through the speakers, the edges of his shirt being tugged up more and more until he slid it over his head and threw it somewhere behind him. Yamada vaguely saw Yuto throw the shirt somewhere, but his eyes were too focused on Hikaru to care.

His eyes only saw Hikaru dance, how each movement showed off the body he had proudly worked for. Back muscles, abs, biceps, deltoid, everything glistened under the low light of the hotel room, his hips never stopping.

Feel me, feel me, feel me, his hands explored his body, and Yamada longed to reach out to touch them. Those muscles would be hard under his fingertips, warm as he licked the sweat starting to bead on them as Hikaru danced. Closer and closer he came until Yamada had to look up to see the lust building in Hikaru’s eyes.

He didn’t feel the weight at first as Hikaru slipped carefully into his lap, his hips hovering above Yamada’s. He anchored his arms on the couch behind Yamada as he set his hips to work, grinding, dipping and swaying to the music, and all Yamada could think of was how he wanted those hips to touch his body. The sensation of Hikaru’s sweats rubbing against his clothed cock was too tempting, and he nearly reached to push those hips down until he remembered Chinen’s warning. As much as he craved the touch, he didn’t want to watch this over again and cum in front of his bandmates. 

His group may have never seen Hikaru as sexy, tempting, but it was something Yamada had picked up on a long time ago. Deep within the lays of humor lay a dormant beast ready to explode given the opportunity. He exuded sex appeal for their sexier photo shoots, but it was always covered by other members’ appeal. 

And how he wanted to touch him, so that he could inherit some of that talent. How he could let Hikaru know with a touch, a simple brush of skin how much he meant to Yamada. The words he couldn’t form with his own lips, to express the longing and love he felt deep within his heart, were firmly stitched closed to avoid making a fool of himself. Love wasn’t something he could easily admit to others, and he certainly wouldn’t say it in front of Jump, no matter how close he was to them. 

Hikaru dipped lower, a small gasp sliding from his lips, and Yamada felt the blush rise to his cheeks. He knew what Hikaru felt, the hard length of his cock straining in his shorts, begging for a little love and affection. It was hard to ignore, given their closeness, but before he knew it Hikaru was back on beat, grinding their hardness together as the song pressed forward, and he brought their bodies closer together.

“Like that?” he muttered in Yamada’s ear, the smirk apparent in each of his words.

It was as if they were alone together, Hikaru putting on a private show for him. Yamada would have ripped his own pants off without any hesitation, halfway through stretching himself as he prepared for Hikaru to enter him. He would give anything to feel Hikaru in him.

But he was gone in a flash, back to dancing in front of the couch as his thumbs teased his bottoms down, showing off that hipbone and the lines that led to something far greater that Yamada desired. Down, down, down, until the music stopped, drawing his from the fantasy world he had created for them, and that beautiful skin was covered once more. 

“Absolutely amazing,” Inoo cried out, clapping his hands together.

“That was hot,” Chinen added, a little satisfied smirk on his face.

“Sure,” Yamada grumbled. He got up from the couch, trying to hide his erection. “I need a cold shower to wipe the filth off of me.”

He snaked through the crowd of bodies the best he could, the words, “I’ll talk to him,” following him as he closed the hotel room door.

He fumbled with the card key to his hotel room before getting it to unlock, throwing the door open behind him. Hardly two steps in, he was thrown against the wall, a pair of lips attaching themselves onto his neck, erections pressed against each other.

“You’re too damn obvious,” Yamada whined, arms wrapping around his partner’s firm form. “Now they’ll know.”

“Or they’ll think they were clever and brought us together,” Hikaru said between kisses. “Either way we won’t have to hide it anymore.”

It had been easier to pretend what they had didn’t exist. Less drama and wandering eyes following them wherever they went, and they didn’t risk losing fans over their love and affection. But time traveled on, and Yamada knew they were getting more and more careless. Hikaru biting his neck during the Over the Top making, captured on film for the whole world to see, and little glances captured during photos. 

No wonder Chinen wanted to bring the two of them together. He saw something that the two of them hadn’t wanted to admit, and yet had existed for far longer than he could truly comprehend. Hikaru’s little dance was what broke the camel’s back and brought them this close.

“I bet they thought they were clever when they had Yuto switch rooms with me for the tour,” Hikaru said, rolling those delicious hips once more. “But it just made it easier for me to fuck you every night.”

“Good thing I can be quiet,” Yamada purred. “Chinen’s always been next door, and you know he has the ears of a hawk when he’s stalking his prey.”

“True, but this time we can be as loud as we want,” Hikaru said, licking his lips. “So, how do you want me to fuck you?”

“Throw me down and fuck me,” Yamada said, palming Hikaru’s length through his pants. “Make me scream your name.”

“That,” Hikaru said, reaching around Yamada’s body to palm his ass, “is something I can definitely do.”

He loved being manhandled, especially by Hikaru’s hands. So rough yet sweet, as he threw Yamada onto the bed. But Yamada was quicker. He wanted a little control before Hikaru’s hips mercilessly destroyed him, and he loved getting fucked from behind like no other.

“You strip quickly,” Yamada said, biting back a moan as Hikaru’s naked erection was rolled into the thin material of his shorts. He only arched his back more, pushing his ass farther into the sky to get more contact. 

“Blame the little dance I did for you,” Hikaru said. His fingers worked Yamada’s own shorts over the curve of his ass. “I never got my shirt back.”

“You don’t need it.” Yamada wiggled his ass. “You look better without it.”

“Watch it.” His fingers dig a little into the tender flesh of Yamada’s backside, and he gasped at the sensation. “Flattery will only get you fucked harder.”

“Then hurry up already,” Yamada growled. “We don’t have all night.”

He could have come from Hikaru’s lubed fingers being in him, so thick and filling. Hikaru played all of the notes within him to get Yamada to sing his song. It was a song he knew well, had memorized a long time ago. Back when they were juniors and experimenting in dark hallways, the corners of whatever empty rooms would hide them from wandering eyes. 

How they had left what they as it was until finding each other when they grew older, far more mature and willing to go farther than simple kisses and little touches that drove their bodies to madness. How tongues started being used, building higher and higher until the waves crested over, and Yamada let Hikaru fuck him back stage after a concert, his voice hidden in the darkness. 

He still remembered how his body felt, so light and airy. His mind had been ready to take on the world around him. How Hikaru had been sweet, kissing him through the post-orgasmic haze until they bodies begged for more. He followed Hikaru down the rabbit hole, and never looked back at the streets and roads they crossed to get to their destination. He had never felt as satisfied with another, and all he knew was Hikaru’s body, his name, and his cum that night.

“Fuck me,” Yamada whined. He knew his body, knew it well, and Hikaru was taking his sweet time to tease him. “Fuck me or I’ll find someone else to get me off.”

“Like you would,” Hikaru laughed. “Want me to use a condom or-”

“I don’t care,” Yamada snapped. “Fuck me.”

“Seems the diva is out tonight,” Hikaru said, nipping at his neck. “As you command, princess.”

Yamada clawed at the sheets at Hikaru entered him, taking his sweet time as he let Yamada’s ass swallow him whole. He always felt full when Hikaru bottomed out, so perfectly stretched but never to the point where he felt as if it was beyond his comfort zone. Hikaru’s cock was made for him, and it was as if their worlds had collided for this very reason, giving them a reason to live. 

But then Hikaru’s hips moved, sliding out and pounding deep within his ass, and Yamada couldn’t keep the gasps lodged in his throat. He had always preferred a rough fucking, one where his prostate was slammed repeatedly, but Hikaru rarely gave him what he wanted. He always settled for kinkier sex then a raw fuck that left both of their breathless, their fingers clawing at the others skin, desperate for more contact.

Who could blame him though? The rougher Hikaru was, the louder Yamada became, and they couldn’t risk being discovered by the rest of their group. Now their cards were on the table, their hand a bust, and they had two choices: continue to pretend or fold to the will of the cards. Hikaru had made his decision apparent, and Yamada had never been one to let Hikaru walk on his own.

“Fuck, just like that,” he moaned, his voice carrying in the empty room. The beautiful sound of Hikaru’s skin sang against Yamada’s own filled the room. “Go faster,” he groaned, slamming his hips back to meet each of Hikaru’s thrusts.

“If I go faster, I’ll break you.” Hikaru’s hands gripped Yamada’s hips, taking control of his movement.

He felt empty skin cover his own, the heat making him shiver. The new angle added to the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, his body reaching towards the sky and the wonders that were hidden beneath it. 

He wished their was a mirror somewhere, anywhere, so the he could watch Hikaru’s face as he him. How the ecstasy of their bodies intertwined their souls, binding them together as they solidified into one being. Yamada wanted to see the love, the affection smeared across Hikaru’s face, but also the pure primal emotions taking over his soul. How Hikaru’s face would be unreadable yet Yamada would understand it at the same time. How he only wished for Yamada to cum from his touch. 

Hikaru’s pace faltered, his hips going ragged as they neared their climax. He got a little leverage from Hikaru’s vice grip on his body, rolling his hips into that delicious cock. He was so close, so very close. He just needed a little 

“Touch me,” Yamada moaned.

Hikaru reached an arm around his waist, firmly wrapping his hand around Yamada’s cock. It was a few strokes, well times to every beautiful hard thrust into his ass before Yamada was cuming, Hikaru falling right behind him into their land of bliss the two of them had built around each other.

Hikaru slid out of him, and Yamada already missed the sense of fullness that came from him.

“You’re amazing,” Hikaru said, his lips tickling Yamada’s skin as he cleaned the cum dripping from his body. “I hope you know that.”

“It’s a nice reminder to hear that from you,” Yamada said, hiding his face in the sheets to keep Hikaru from seeing his smile.

“I need to go back and get my shirt,” Hikaru said, his fingers rubbing circles into Yamada’s back. “Want to go with me?”

“Yeah. Give me a second,” Yamada said.

They dressed quickly, Hikaru throwing his shorts back on and Yamada tugged his own over his frame. They grabbed a key to get back in the room, and opened the door-

Seven heads looked up at them.

“Hi,” Yuto waved. He held up a shirt. “We, uh, came to give this back to you.”

“Sounds like you guys had fun,” Chinen said, a little smirk on his lips.

Yamada stared at all of them, eyes unblinking. “I can’t believe all of you,” he said before retreating back into his room, leaving Hikaru to deal with the smirks and stares. He needed to sleep before handling any questions about his sex life.


End file.
